heathfandomcom-20200213-history
Jj Castillo
Justin Castillo (c. 1997-2012) in Medellin, Antioquia, Colombia) was a student of Heath Community School. He was known as the center of attention for the longest, since he was funny, knew about everything that was popular amoungst the mainstream youth, he knew how to fight, and knew how to dress and rap. Despite many girls having feelings for him throughout his storyline, until his 8th grade year, the only girl that caught his eye was Jenny Gomez. He had an on and off relationship with her since he met her. He was the identical twin brother of Elijah Castillo, who was alot nicer and easy going than him. Despite everything he had going for him, he had a nack for getting in trouble. He was very good at pranks, but it became well known that he goes too far alot, and never knows when exactly to stop. He was always a bully, which led one of his bullying victims, Harrison Black, into commiting suicide at Jenny Gomez's 12th birthday. After this situation was left behind in everyone's memory, he began talking to a homosexual classmate who had a crush on him, by leading the boy (Parker) to thinking he's gay too, only for Parker to buy him things. After Parker attempts to make things public, Justin angrily punches him in the face in front of everyone, making everyone believe that Parker was only making up things. Justin bullied him constantly until February 29th, 2012, when Parker unexpectedly stabbed him in the back, killing him. His death caused mental damage to alot of people, especially his twin brother. Since Elijah would always follow what Justin was doing, he had to make an identity of his own. Character History Season 1 In Pilot, he made his debut on the first day of his 1st grade year, as he was a new student at Heath Elementary School, switching from a school in Colombia. Him and his brother Carlos rushed to the bus stop on the first day of school and he knocked over a little boy(Harrison Black)'s coffee over. Angering the boy. Him and Harrison began arguing with fowl language until the school bus pulled up. Harrison threw a heavy toy at Justin's head, which made Justin loose his cool. Justin ran over to Harrison and tackled him. Everybody on the bus gathered around them to watch the fight, until the bus driver stopped the bus, and seperated the fight. Season 2 In Shadows (1), him and Jenny were hanging out after school when he realized he was half an hour late to be home, so he ran out of Jenny's house in a rush, and caught the first bus he saw. He finally got to his house and went inside, and thought it was empty. He sat down at the dinner table and started eating a banana, since he didn't eat lunch at school. Once he peeled the banana, his dad came out of nowhere and elbowed him in the face, then knocked him out of the chair. His dad then yelled "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T EAT FOOD IN THIS HOUSE!" Jj started crying and asked "Why not?" and his dad flipped the chair onto him and yelled "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! I'M THE FATHER HERE! YOU HAVE NO VALUE HERE! I'M THE BIG CHIEF HERE. I'M THE BIG MAN. YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC LITTLE PEASANT IN MY KINGDOM!" Jj started crying even louder. His dad picked him up and threw him down the stairs to the basement, and locked the door. The scene ends with Jj laying on the floor, crying, and unable to get up. In Shadows (2), Jenny confronted him at school asking what he was crying and screaming about, and Jj asked how she knows about that. Jenny said that she was outside of the house listening because she was worried about him. Jj got angry and stormed off. Unfortunately, because of his damaged leg from being thrown down the stairs, he collapsed onto the floor. This made him hit his head. He was brought to the nurse and his mother was called. She said that she was picking him up. However, his dad picked him up. In the car, his dad was oddly silent. He pulled up next to an empty park, and pushed Jj out of the car, and closed the door. He rolled down the window and said "You better come home at a regular time, I don't care what you do before that. If your mother comes after me, I'm coming after you." He then drove away. Jj went on the swings and a man came up to him and asked him to come to his car with him. Jj said no, because he had street smarts, and knew that meant he might get kidnapped. The man grabbed his arm and tried to drag him. Jj picked a sharp pencil out of his bag, and stabbed the man's arm, and stabbed the man in the leg after. Making the man collapse. Jj, horrified and scared, ran away and hid in a pawn store. The cashier asked him why he is hiding, and Jj told him everything that happened. The scene ends with the cashier calling the cops. Season 3 Season 4 In Purple Flames, Justin, Jasmine, and Harrison go to the library to finish their project. After Justin thinks of and writes down 5 paragraphs, the computer shuts down. Justin angrily punches the screen, making a variety of spread out cracks. They walk away from it, with nobody noticing until they go into the bathroom to hide. One of the librarians knocks on the door and tells them to come out before she opens the door herself. Justin then piles chairs on top of each other and they are able to escape through the window. Before Justin crawls out, he lights a match and throws it into the trash can, starting a fire. They run out of the premises of the library. Season 5 Season 6 In Dead and Gone (1), him, Ej, and Jammie were invited to Angie and Jenny's birthday party, but Ej said that he was going to bring Harrison. Jj got him mad by telling him that nobody wanted Harrison there. Ej talked Harrison into coming anyway. Jj and Sean decided they weren't going to bully Harrison so Jenny and Angie could have a fun birthday. Harrison is struck with a soda can by an unknown thrower, and assumes that it was Jj, and throws it at Jj's head, who becomes furious and tackles Harrison into the pool, with his dry clothes and phone still on his body. Harrison got furious and threw an apple at Jj, who dodged it, and it ended up hitting Jay in the face. Jay then struck Harrison in the face with a bat, knocking him unconcious. In Dead and Gone (2), Jay and Justin take Harrison's clothes off and bring his naked body to the balcony upstairs, and throw him into the pool from 20 feet high, which bruised his body. Jj started throwing things at Harrison, along with everyone else at the party. When Harrison woke up, he realized what had happened and he ran inside the house, and ran upstairs, while being chased. He locked himself into Angie's dad's room, so Jj and Jay gave up and went back downstairs. 15 minutes later, Jj goes outside to find Ej, and sees Ej looking at the poolshed shocked. He went over to see blood all over the floor, and Harrison's dead body laying on the floor, with a gun next to his hand. After the ambulence arrives, nobody is able to find Jj. In Animal I've Become, Justin and Ej pickup Jammie to go to Harrison's funeral with her. They arrive at the funeral with everybody giving dirty looks at Justin. Ej and Jammie keep Justin calm for as long as they could. They are told to take their seats. The priest asks if anyone would like to say a few words, and after Ej goes up, Harrison's mom goes up and expresses how important her son was to her, and then she tells the entire crowd that it was Justin's fault, and wishes Justin a slow, miserable death. Justin becomes furious, and knocks over his chair and storms out of the room. Ej gives Harrison's mom a dirty look, and walks out with Jammie. Justin walks down an ally and tears begin falling down his face. He pulls out his switchblade, and begins to cut into his wrist. Jammie stops him and hugs him. Justin throws her off onto the ground. She gets up and pushes him, then slaps him in the face. Ej begins to back up. Justin throws a knockout punch to Jammie's nose. She falls down, and he gets on top of her and punches her 12 more times. He then stuffs his knife in her pants, and walks away, without saying a word. Leaving Ej there, staring at her battered face. In Erotic Justice, the police come to Justin's house, and knock on the door. They ask for Justin to come to the door. As soon as they see Justin, they tackle him to the floor, and put handcuffs on him. Alyssa asks what it is about, and the police say that he has caused a suicide, stolen from many stores in the area many times, set a fire in the library, broke into a house, and beat a girl senseless into critical care. Alyssa smacks him in the face with extreme force. She curses him out in spanish, and allows them to take him away, claiming she doesn't care what happens, she will not try to get him out, and he is no longer her son. Season 8 In Breathless (1), Justin returns to Heath Middle School on the first day of 8th grade. Everybody greets him, asking him how juvie went, and why he went to juvie in the first place. Season 9 In Escape The Fate (1), Justin, Gary, Edgar, Edwin, Sebastian, and the rest of his squad go to a basketball court late at night to play basketball. They all lay down their backpacks in a corner and play for a few hours. Elijah with Sean, and they have a bag of blunts. They all run over and the blunts were all finished within an hour. They all got tired and went back to Justin and Elijah's house and passed out, forgetting that their backpacks were still at the basketball court. They wake up the next morning and all of them are thinking the same thing: "OUR BACKPACKS!" They all headed back to the court to see that their bags were gone. Justin then says that they should ask Parker for money to buy new ones. Parker denies them the money, so later that night, they trespass into his house and steal his dad's credit card. They replace all of their stuff with the credit card, and buy themselves new shoes. But they don't return the card. In Escape The Fate (2), Parker finds out that they have been using the credit card, and puts a gun in his pocket. He then goes out to look for them. He then finds them standing outside of an elementary school. He pulls out the gun. Justin, who was originally coming back out from the basketball court in the school yard, calls 911 and tells them to come. All of Justin's friends duck, and Parker fires. The bullet did not hit anybody. All of them run at top speed across the school yard while Parker is chasing them. They all come across a large fence, and all of them get over it before Parker, except Justin. Justin climbed to the top, and Parker grabbed his leg. Justin kicks him in the face, making Parker fall on his back. The cops arrive and begin chasing Parker, but do not catch him. They give information on Parker, and the cops say they will catch him. In Escape The Fate (3), Justin and Jay go to Kay Jewelers to buy a ring for Jenny so Justin can propose to her. Once Justin sees the prices, Jay suggests that they steal one from the open display case. Jay then utters a terrorifying gasp and falls on the floor. While everybody else gathers around Jay, Justin grabs the ring, lights a match, and throws it on the drapes. The drapes quickly catch on fire, and Jay gets up and quickly runs out of the store. Justin runs out with the ring and jumps in the car, and they drive away, not being caught. They return to Heath about 10 minutes later, and find the school hallways completely empty, the classrooms empty, and the front office empty. Once he goes to the first floor hallway, down the hallway, he sees Parker, holding Angie, Ej, and Jenny at gunpoint. Justin comes behind Parker quietly, and smacks the gun out of his hand, only for it to land in Ej's hands. Justin tells Ej to fire the gun at Parker, but Ej begins panicking, and Justin takes it, and aims it at Parker's head. Only for the police to see Justin with the gun and tackle him to the floor, thinking he was the original gunman. They put Justin in handcuffs and put him in the cop car, with many people cheering. In It's All Over (1), Justin is released after the security camera's footage was seen and led to the conclusion that Justin was not the original gunman, and was trying to protect his friends. Justin arrives home, and his mom hugs him, terrorified. Justin was worried about Elijah and went into their room. Elijah was playing Grand Theft Auto on the XBOX. Death In It's All Over (3), He is in the library on a computer looking in Parker's email for proof that he was planning the shooting, so Parker can be taken in. Elijah finds him in the library and takes him outside behind the library, and asks him if he's seen Parker. Justin says he hasn't seen him, nor has anybody seen him for the last couple of days. Then, out of nowhere, Parker runs behind them and stabs Justin in the back, then runs away. Elijah first tries to chase him, but Parker threatens to stab him too, and Elijah backs away. Parker then fled. Elijah started panicking and called 911. The ambulence arrives and takes them to the hospital. It is later confirmed that Justin is dead. Quotes *(#1 Quote of Character and of Series): "You can love the streets, but the streets will never love you." *(First Line): "Man, Spongebob's the best. I can't believe mom doesn't like it." Trivia *He wasn't in Season 7 due to his arrest. *He is best known for the top quote of Heath history. *He is responsible for the 2012 burndown of the Kay Jewelers in Cross County mall of Yonkers. *Him and Jay Santura are technically responsible for Harrison Black's death. *Justin almost killed his ex-girlfriend, Jammie Kesler. *He got Frankie Kelly expelled by hiding different illegal substances and weapons in his backpack in Season 8. *Justin has Dyslexia, which was the reason he worked so hard for people to fear him, hoping it would lead to respect. *He is a sneakerhead. *His sneaker collection includes: Lebron Miami Heat 11s, Raging Bull Red Suede 5s, Jordan Olympic 6/7 pack, Kd Hulk 5s, Kd Easter 5s, Jordan Oreo 6s, Jordan Flint 13s, Blue Carolina Foamposites, 2008 Air Jordan Taxi 12's, Jordan White and Black Cement 3s, 1995 OG Jordan Bred 11s, 2011 Jordan Cool Grey 11s, 2011 Jordan Bordeaux 7s, Basic Timberlands, and Jordan Doernbecher 4s. Raging Bull Red Suede 5s.PNG|Justin's Raging Bull Red Suede 5s. Olympic 6s.PNG|Justin's Jordan 6 "Olympic" Lebron miami heat away 11.PNG|Justin's Lebron 11 "Miami Heat Away" kd hulk 5s.PNG|Justin's Kd Hulk 5s. kd easter 5s.PNG|Justin's Kd Easter 5s. oreo 6s.PNG|Justin's Jordan Oreo 6s. Jordan Flint 13s.PNG|Justin's Jordan Flint 13s. Carolina Blue Foamposites.PNG|Justin's 2000 Carolina Blue Foamposites. Jordan Taxi 12s.PNG|Justin's Jordan Taxi 12s. Jordan Cement 3s.PNG|Justin's Jordan White Cement 3s. Jordan Cement 3s black.PNG|Justin's Jordan Black Cement 3s. Bred 11s.PNG|Justin's OG Jordan Bred 11s (1995). Cool Grey 11s.PNG|Justin's 2011 Jordan Cool Grey 11s. Bordeaux 7s.PNG|Justin's Jordan Bordeaux 7s. Timberlands.PNG|Justin's Timberland boots. Jordan 4s db.PNG|Justin's Doernbecher 4s.